


One Night Out

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina enjoy a night of drinks and dancing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anonymity a Deux

     Emma had actually wrangled Regina Mills, resident Mayor and ex-Evil Queen, out for a night on the town. Another town. Not even their own.   
  
     "Listen, we're not-  _bar hopping_ or whatever you did before you were a mother- we're simply  _going out._ "  Emma had been couped up in Storybrooke for months, Regina knew how much just one night away from her parents and Saviorhood meant- and it wasn't like Regina was exactly  _popular_ in town at the moment  _or ever_ \- so she'd agreed to come along. As a  _wingman_ or whatever, Regina shrugged. 

     "You? Bar hopping, of course not. I was just thinking of this one little club." Emma flashed her best innocent smile. Truthfully, Emma had been surprised Regina said yes; she had her suspicions it had something to do with pissing Mary Margaret off. Not that Emma let it stop them from going.   
  
     "When you say _club_ -" Regina ventured, just as Emma pulled the yellow bug into a parking lot of a bar called _Blossoms._  
  
     "Come _on_ , we'll have fun- just this once, I promise."  
  
     They got a table in the corner and before Emma had even whipped off her leather jacket her hips were moving with the band's music. Feeling decidedly out of place, Regina took a seat at the table and ordered a hard cider.   
  
    "Oh no, I didn't bring you here to be a spectator." Emma leaned into Regina's ear to combat the music. "No one knows us here; we could sat and drank at Granny's. There's no Evil Queen here, no Savior. You wore your least uncomfortable shoes, so I _know_ you wanna dance. There's nothing to worry about here."   
  
    Regina pursed her lips and a flared a skeptical eye before swigging the cider and standing. She could swear she was getting a headache already. When Emma took Regina's wrist, they were both somewhat surprised- but Regina followed Emma to the dance floor just the same; only sucking in two deep, purposeful breaths.        
  



	2. Chapter 2

     "You're still very stiff," Emma teased and returned to Regina's side on the dance floor, refreshed drinks in hand. "Here." Emma handed both drinks over and unzipped Regina's coat- revealing a  _somewhat_ revealing top-half of her dress. "Oh, so you did dress up under layers of body armor."  
  
     "I'm not warm with this on, you know." Regina pointed out, cheeks somewhat tempted at a blush despite her best efforts at hard-brow enjoyment. She was surrounded by strangers she'd never see again, maybe that was liberating.   
  
     "That's because you're not dancing hard enough." Emma teased and took her drink back, and a fast swig encouraged her to take Regina's hand and guide her to a more fluid rhythm, in a last ditch effort to help her relax, of course. Emma could only grin when it worked.   
  
     A few more songs (and drinks), and Regina was ready to discard her jacket, and truthfully, almost her shoes. Despite her reservations, tonight was actually what she supposed other people called fun. Not exactly leveling a village, but she felt.. _something_ not unpleasant.  
  
     Suddenly the music changed and a slow song interrupted the groove of the club's dance floor. Regina turned to return to the table, time for a much needed break, her toes beckoned, but Emma swung her back around until they were face to face, just breaths apart, swaying to the lull of the music.   
  
   Startlingly aware of the hand on her hip, Regina reciprocated, cheeks hot and palms...sweaty? She hoped not. Emma left her no space to protest even if she had wanted.   
  
    "So when you were younger you probably had dances all the time, right?" Emma cleared her throat.  
  
     " _Balls_ , yes. In celebration or to commemorate, usually. The last ball I attended was for my eighteenth birthday." A glimmer of the past sparkled in her eye for a moment, and then she came back. "There was always so much pomp though- so much show."  
  
     " _You're_ complaining about pomp and showiness?" That got them both grinning which surprised Emma more. Her voice went sincere again. "Were they beautiful, though?" Emma could feel Regina's hand splayed on her back- each keeping the other in time with the music, in a strange, yet familiar way.   
  
     "Very. Shoes were slightly less comfortable though. With modern footwear maybe I crush less villages and peasants." Regina smarted, without shame. "The shoes and the  _corsets._ No wonder I created Storybrooke." Her fingertips were tingling, it was nice. Trying hard to picture Emma at a formal ball, Regina's mind called for crystals in blonde hair, powder blue fluffs of tulle. She shook the thought away.  
  
    "Excuse me, can I cut in?" A large man abruptly jabbed Regina in the back with what she could only think of as a sausage finger.   
  
     "Uhh-" Emma blinked at Regina and the man, who she did most certainly not wanna-  
  
      "No, you may not, thanks. We're fine." Regina managed to bite out, before her fingers twinkled a goodbye wave, dismissing the man. 


	3. Chapter 3

     "You did  _not_ have to punch that guy." Regina hoped the  __false disapproval was audible to Emma's ears.  
  
     "Yeah, but we were having fun." Emma flipped her hair over her shoulder, and offered a winning smile. "Plus he touched you. You can't say you didn't wanna fireball him right then and there."  
  
     "Well....  _Someone_ made us leave Storybrooke." Regina sat in the passengers' seat, feet dully aching, a new rip in her stocking gleaming fresh, and a smile on her face. She'd  _actually_ enjoyed herself, even the macho display of violence.  
  
    "So that you would be comfortable with letting go!" Emma protested, before realizing Regina had been teasing her. Teasing her. Hmm.  
  
    "I thought tonight was about you getting out of your parents' hair. Must be heavy being a Charming that you'd hang out with the Evil Queen." Regina wanted to return to herself, wanted to climb back in her own bed in her own town and pretend even harder that she'd never heard the name Emma Swan. The woman had given her her son, had been in a thorn in her side for years, and tonight she'd shown her, well... a night off.  
  
    "Don't do that. We'll be enemies tomorrow, I promise. First thing in the morning, breakfast scowls all around."  
  
     "Don't worry, this headache's gonna have me scowling. Thank you." Regina flicked her eyes across the center console, and stretched a manicured hand to Emma's thigh.   
  
     Emma hoped she hadn't visibly stiffened at the contact, because as much as it shocked her, it comforted her, warmed her. She took one hand off the wheel, cautiously splaying it over Regina's.   
  
     "For protecting your Queenliness from that rogue hooligan?"   
  
     "Ah yes, you're ever the Savior, even out of Storybrooke." Regina paused a minute, held back her laughs and felt serious all over. "Thank you for tonight, Emma."  
  
     "Oh, don't thank me yet. I'm  _totally_ telling Henry about your seriously outdated dance moves. He's gonna ask for proof. Such a smart, smart kid." Emma wiggled her fingers over Regina's until the ex-Queen took her hand back, faux scowl in full bloom.   
  
     "Ms. Swan!"   
  



End file.
